Love at Walt Disney World
Love at Walt Disney World is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I have wanted to try a humanization fic for some time, so here it is. In this story, Nick and Judy are depicted as how I see them if they were human. Specifically, they are college-age kids living in Orlando, Florida. To keep obvious the fact that Nick and Judy are different, I have made Nick Caucasian, while I have chosen to make Judy Asian-American, specifically Chinese. She has all the attractive traits of her bunny counterpart. In his human appearance, Nick has fiery red hair, neatly cut, and a full beard the same color. The plot revolves around Nick and Judy, recent Disney World hires, meeting at work at Animal Kingdom park and falling in love over their shared love of animals and Disney movies. Because of the fact that this is a humanization of Zootopia characters, Zootopia the film is replaced by a made-up film with "actual" animals, similar to The Lion King, Bambi and so on, called The Green Wood. Nick's favorite animal is the fox, while Judy's favorite is the rabbit. Nick and Judy are still extremely good-looking in their human forms. This is Nick's POV. Story My name is Nick Wilde I am twenty-eight years old It's just another beautiful Summer day here in Orlando, Florida I am thrilled Today is my first day at my new job That job is at Walt Disney World Resort Specifically, I will be working at Animal Kingdom park This is very exciting for me I have been a fan of Disney films and TV shows all my life I have much merchandise, including toys, books, DVD's and more My first visit to the resort occurred ten years ago, in 2006 I have loved the place ever since Ever since then, I wanted to work there Animal Kingdom became one of my work choices I head to the front gate with my co-workers From a loud speaker, I can hear "The Circle of Life" from The Lion King playing That film is one of my favorites Earlier this year, however, I found another one I liked That is the new film The Green Wood Like The Lion King, it uses "actual" animals It was the hit film of the year It tells the story of Sheba, the beautiful bunny "princess" of the forest, and Solomon, a handsome Red fox who helps her Along the way, they fall in love It soon came to be Disney's second biggest film of all, right after The Lion King My favorite animal is the Red fox, so it was natural that I'd like the film I am assigned to work at Maharajah Jungle Trek, telling guests about the tigers When I get there, I meet someone new A beautiful girl of twenty-four years of age Her name is Judy Hopps, and she is Chinese-American She is also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen She has it all A beautiful, curvaceous body, including her hips and rear Big, beautiful purple eyes Beautiful skin Wondrous, sensuous-looking lips Long, flowing, silken, jet black hair I am drawn to her We talk a bit and I learn a bit about her She loves Disney movies Her favorite just happens to be The Lion King, along with Mulan Her favorite animal is the bunny I enjoy listening to her cheerful voice Over the next few weeks, we become friends We bond over our shared love of Disney It becomes clear that something is growing between us Several days later, I ask her out on a date To my sheer joy, she says yes We plan our first date It will occur next Saturday at Disney Springs We will be going to T. rex Cafe The day comes I drive to Judy's house She lives nearby I wear a black tropical shirt and black cargo shorts, along with golden-brown boater shoes I ring her doorbell Her parents, Stu and Bonnie, answer and invite me in I talk with them as I wait for her They genuinely seem to like me She then comes downstairs, ready to go She wears a beautiful, thin-strapped, knee-length purple dress, as well as cute, flat matching shoes She looks like an angelic vision to me I promise to have her back home by the end of the night Stu and Bonnie give us leave to go We drive over to Disney World After getting to the resort, we park and take a shuttle to Disney Springs From there, we walk over to T. rex Cafe It is as wonderful as usual All the animatronic dinosaurs are active We get seated fast for this restaurant We eat and talk After the meal, we share chocolate cake From there, we take a walk around Disney Springs At the World of Disney Store, we end up buying each other Solomon and Sheba plushies Over the next several weekends, we go on more dates, both at Disney World and not Then, while looking over the lagoon at Disney Springs, it all changes We talk and agree to start dating full time It then happens We share our first kiss on the lips It is an amazing moment I not only have a fun career Now I have a gorgeous girl at my side Days later, I get a gift from her at the end of the work day It turns out that she is a talented artist It is a picture of us at Disney Springs, but as an anthropomorphic fox and bunny I will always cherish this romance, no matter what happens Category:Humanization fics Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories set in the real world Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories set at Walt Disney World Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Stories showing Nick and Judy as humans Category:Stories set in 2016 Category:Humanized Nick and Judy continuity Category:Stories featuring humanized Zootopia characters